Stick Ranger
Stick Ranger (often abbreviated to SR) is an action RPG Java game created by programmers hired by ha55ii. It was released as ver 1.0 (ALPHA) on July 18th, 2008. The official description of this game is given as "Adventure of 4 Stickmans!". In the game, the player controls four characters with the mouse, dragging them in a similar fashion as in Irritation Stickman, but without the timer on holding the character. These characters wander about, defeating enemies they encounter and passing through levels to reach bosses. The levels are all optional (the player can simply drag a character to the next sign to skip levels), but to unlock the following stage the player has to kill the boss at the end of each stage. For a long time the final goal of the game was to kill the Castle Boss located in the Castle. With the addition of stages after the Castle, the final stage is currently shifting to different stages. Even after this final stage has been accomplished, the player can still continue playing to improve their characters and collect more weapons and items. Ever since October 8th, it is the most updated game on Dan-Ball (ver 10.3) This is Dan-Ball's #1 game. Saving .]] Adventure progress in Stick Ranger is automatically saved to the player's browser cookies. Every time upon leaving a stage by using the "next" sign, a red "save OK" message will appear at the lower right side of the game screen, telling the player that the game has been saved. Unfortunately, cookie data can easily get lost, deleted, or cleared by privacy settings of a browser. Because of this, it is highly recommended for a player to save games by using the Get and Set mechanism in a regular manner. However, the player needs a Dan-Ball account to use Get and Set. Classes Main article: 'Class'' There are eight classes in Stick Ranger: Weapons Main article: 'Weapon'' Weapons can be used by the characters to fight against the enemies. Every character class has its own weapon type. Items Main article: 'Item'' Items are dropped by enemies when they are killed. Items include weapons (see above), onigiris, gold, and compo items. Compo items There are the categories of compo items: Stages Main article: 'Stage'' The World Map, as well as the list of stages are listed in the navigation bar on the right. At each stage, different enemies await the player. To complete a stage, all enemies in the final part of the stage (including bosses) must be cleared. Enemies Enemies are present throughout the stages of the game, and the player's job is to defeat them. *''Main article: Enemy'' *''List of all enemies: Category:Stick Ranger enemies'' Some enemies are found only at the end of a stage, and are more powerful than others in the same stage. These are known as bosses. *''Main article: Boss'' The head and the species of an enemy has a large impact on its behavior. Therefore enemies can be classified by these two attributes. *''Main articles: Species, Head'' Stats Main article: 'Statistics'' This is a list of statistics that a player, character or weapon has. Player Stats *LV - Level *EXP - Experience *$$$ - Gold Character Stats *LP - Life points *STR - Strength *DEX - Dexterity *MAG - Magic *SP - Stat points *Aura AT - Offensive bonus conferred via Priest's aura *Aura DF - Defensive bonus conferred via Priest's aura *Bullet - Extra number of projectiles for attacks with multiple projectiles (Only Whipper can naturally increase this) *FP - Fighting power (FP = Team LV + Weapon LVx2 + Compo Item LV + Compo Item LV) *Ring - Extra attacks (only for the Angel) Weapon Stats *AGI - Time between attacks *AT - Damage of attacks *Defense - Damage reduction *Range - Attack Range *Type - Element of attack *MP - Magic points *$$ - Usage cost in Gold per shot/bullet (only for Guns) VS Mode Main article: 'VS'' In VS, or versus mode, players have the option to upload their Stick Ranger party using the registration feature. From there, players will be ranked according to Level and FP. Users will enter their saved party and from then on can edit it. At the main screen, the player can select a party to fight against. Fighting strategies There's a huge number of strategies to fight enemies in Stick Ranger. However some of the most basic and often used strategies are given below: category=Stick Ranger strategies allowcachedresults=true namespace= Version history Main article: 'Stick Ranger Timeline' Current version: 10.4 Effect addition on Snowfield stages See also *Category:Stick Ranger *Stick Ranger guides, tutorials and walkthroughs External links *Stick Ranger on the official site * ** fi:Dan-ball:Stick Ranger Category:Java games Category:Stick Ranger